Prosecutors Nightmare
by 1-1 Marines
Summary: Fourteen members of the Republic Special Operations Brigade have been sent to investigate the disappearance of the Prosecutor. AU obviously, based off the Mona Lisa short story and the Prosecutor parts of Republic Commando.
1. Chapter 1

**ME: Alright, here's Prosecutors Nightmare folks. I do not own Halo or the Clone Wars. If I did the military dialogue would be overly realistic. I only own the storyline, and even this is ****based off the Prosecutor section of Republic Commando and the short story Mona Lisa. Apologies for inaccuracies as I've only read True Colors and even then it's been awhile. That said and done, storytime!**

**ETAIN:**

The young Jedi Knight sighed as she approached General Arligan Zeys office. The war was at an all-time low with many lives lost and nothing gained.

Etain opened the door and found Zey at his desk, beard and all. The only other person in the room was a young Devaronian girl that looked to be in her early teens and was dressed in purple robes that matched her eyes and had short black hair.

Focusing her attention on the muscular Jedi Master, she calmly looked him in the eye with her own light green ones. "General Zey sir."

The aging man nodded. "At ease General Tur-Mukan," he replied. He then gestured towards the Devaronian girl."I'd like you to meet Commander Sanya Jeisel, your new Padawan."

She blinked. "I was assigned a Padawan sir?"

Zey nodded. "Council said your personality and background suited Padawan Jeisel."

"Alright," she said quietly. She turned to Sanya.

"Master Tur-Mukan," the teenager addressed her as she bowed. Etain shook her head,

"Sanya, it's just Etain okay? I'm not a Jedi Master, hardly even a Knight really."

Sanyas head came back up and her eyes widened. "But M-I mean Etain, you survived alone on Qiilura for about three months. And yes I read your file."

Zey chuckled, something that wasn't a habit of his. "You two can get to know each other right now, but watch your chronos; I'm holding a briefing here in ten minutes."

"Understood," Etain said. "Anything to tell me about yourself Sanya?"

The girl obliged. "I'm formerly AgriCorps."

"Interesting," Etain said. "Heard they shut down the Service Corps-or at least gave it the short end of the stick."

"Yep. They're trying to get the younger ones like me fit for military duty. Can't believe it but losses are high-it's bad."

They went on back and forth until Zey tapped his desk. "Bonding time's over-others will be here soon, so get ready."

**ORDO:**

Walking alongside _Kal'buir_ didn't help reduce his paranoia. Ordo Skirata-numbers were for kriffing droids-was like all five of his brothers easily capable of looking death in the eye even alone and living to talk about it a minute later.

Still he felt as though whatever mission Zey would assign them would be unlike any other. And a part of him felt fear-not the fear when the Kaminoans tried to kill him and the other Nulls before he had even lived for two years.

Entering Zeys office with _Kal'buir_ as well as the rest of the participants-another _Cuy'val_ _Dar_ Sergeant and _chakaar_ named Walon Vau, Delta and Omega Squads and Jedi General Bardan Jusik-he found the Jedi at his desk as well as General Etain Tur-Mukan and a Devaronian girl that could've been 13 standing up.

"Gentlemen," said Zey, "thank you for your timely arrival. Before I begin the briefing I'd like to introduce Commander Sanya Jeisel." So that was who the kid was. "She's General Tur-Mukans Padawan and this is her first assignment with the Special Operations Brigade."

"Can we get to the mission now sir?" Disrespectful but for those who claimed to be freedom fighters were unrepentant for accepting a breeded slave army.

"Gladly Captain." Zey then got up, tapped a holoprojector and then displayed a _Acclamator_-class assault ship. "This is the _Prosecutor_, commanded by a Captain Martz. Aboard the ship was a battalion of clone troopers lead by Commander Ganch, assigned to Jedi General Bolla Ropal and his Padawan Commander Tyzen Xebec. About a week ago they arrived in the Tatoo system in the Outer Rim Arkanis sector. The _Prosecutors_ last report indicated the ship was responding to a distress call, but since then we have had no further communications."

"Very well sir," Bardan spoke up. "What are our orders?"

"Get to the Tatoo system and investigate. Don't give me that look-Ropal's valuable for classified reasons and these orders come from the Supreme Chancellor himself."

"What makes a Acclamator just go dark General?" Ordo asked.

"I don't know soldier. Look, I'll arrange transport-you all just get ready to leave within an hour. Dismissed!"

**ME: Uh oh. Something's up...**


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: Back to Prosecutors Nightmare, where things are going to heat up a bit.**

**SANYA:**

It had taken roughly a week to get from Coruscant to the Tatoo System.

In that week Sanya had become familiar with the commandos, Omega Squad in particular. There was Niner, their Sergeant and arguably the most formal towards her. Darman was the mainly calm demolitions expert and seemed to be particularly close to Etain. Fi was the comedian in addition to Omegas sniper and medic, many times being told to shut up for his more disrespectful jokes. Atin was particularly quiet but like Fi had a sense of humor-if responding to Fis crack counted.

The one clone she didn't have much interaction with was Ordo, a ARC Captain that seemed to be fairly close with one of the two Mandalorian Sergeants but kept his distance from everyone else.

Maybe he just wasn't the outgoing type.

Sanya got to the bridge just as a clone in regular armor used by infantry troopers began to hail the _Prosecutor_.

"CC-dash-One-Zero-slash-Four-Two-Five calling _Prosecutor_, CC-dash-One-Zero-slash-Four-Two-Five calling _Proseuctor_. Come in _Prosecutor_, do you read me? If so respond immediately."

Master Jusik then suddenly showed up. "Any luck Advisor?" he asked.

The clone shook his head. "No sir. So far no response from the _Prosecutor_ yet."

The older Jedi sighed. "Fine, lemme talk to them. I'll see what I can do."

Advisor nodded and gave him a headset. "_Prosecutor_, this is General Bardan Jusik of the Special Operations Brigade. If you are recieving this transmission-" if only someone would answer-"respond immediately. Additionally I'd like to talk to either Captain Martz or General Ropal if possible."

After about a minute or two the door opened and Etain walked in. "Got anything Bardan?"

He shook his head. "_Proseuctor_ isn't talking. Better call Zey."

Tapping at a holoprojector, soon the Director of Special Forces appeared. "Anything to report so far Generals?"

"Sir, we've gotten nothing from the _Prosecutor_. Regardless of what Intelligence believes this could be a trap."

It did make sense to Sanya. Two weeks and the _Prosecutor_ was still silent in the Tatoo system.

"Alright, you came to investigate. Get aboard the _Prosecutor_, figure out what's going on."

"Yes sir!" Etain said. "You can count on it."

"Good, may be the Force be with all of you. Zey out."

**VAU:**

"So we're going in?" he calmly asked as the three Jedi walked into the hangar bay.

"Got that right Sergeant," answered General Bardan Jusik. "We still aren't getting anything from the Prosecutor, so orders are to get onboard and figure out there."

"We still get to carry our kit and all sir?" RC-1262, AKA "Scorch", asked.

"Affirmative Private. We still don't know what happened to the _Prosecutor_, so be ready for anything. Make sure you all got plenty of spare ammo-once we leave, we do _not_ go back until we get answers."

Vau nodded and checked his three weapons. His knife was safely stowed away in a easily-accessible sheath while his Verpine shatter rifle was in his hands and his sidearm-also a Verpine shatter weapon-holstered if he needed it.

"I got a bad feeling about this."

**ME: Couldn't resist.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SKIRATA:**

"Alright folks," _Bard'ika_ began as the gunship took off, "wanna know the real reason why they had Zey send us on an investigation with a war going on?"

"Would be useful," he admitted. He decided against bashing Palpatine the Slimeball as well-Afterall, _Et'ika_ _did_ have a rookie Padawan around now.

"Okay, it's classified," Bardan continued. "Don't tell anyone this, but General Ropal has been entrusted with the Kyber crystal. For those of you who don't know why the Kyber crystal is being mentioned it is because that crystal has a list of all-known Force-sensitive children."

And the _di'kutla_ Council sent the keeper of the thing into the _Outer_ _Rim_? Were they gonna ask the Senate for military advice next?

If only to emphasize the mood suddenly Sicko-admittedly the old Sergeant was starting to feel a little queasy-turned on the red lights.

"Red light!" Vau the sociopath shouted.

"Stsndby!" Skirata yelled back.

Etain stood on the other end of the left with her LJ-50 conc rifle at the ready, the kid-no, Sanya-wisely being right next to her.

He checked his sidearm with Ord'ika as Omega Squad loaded their DCs then stood in formation.

"How much longer Sicko?"

"Two minutes."

"I'm getting too old for this," Skirata murmured to himself as his ankle began to give him problems again.

**BOSS:**

"Green light!"

Boss cleared his head of any non-essential thoughts and shifted into the role of uncompromising leader just as the doors opened.

"Off the ship Deltas!" he shouted.

"Yes sir!" his three subordinates shouted.

Under his helmet the Sergeant raised his eyebrows at the lack of troopers in the hangar. Even a "soft-shell" or-Fierfek it-an astromech droid would've been a welcome sight.

_At least now we know _why_ communications are down; this ship doesn't even-._

Suddenly there was the distinct sound of a lightsaber-dismembering something followed by a scream of, "Trannies!"

"Damn it!" Boss cursed, knowing what the Omegas meant. "Lizards!"

Suddenly two figures ran into the open. He pointed his DC-17 at them only for five shots to ring out courtesy of Sergeant Vau.

One of the two-now revealled to be Nimbus Commandos from Jabiim-fell victim to the Verpine shatter gun rounds and died with a large chunk of his neck blown off. His partner cursed in anger and fired on Boss.

The blaster rounds didn't even penetrate his shields, but the RC made sure he wouldn't avenge his fellow traitor and cut him down with a twelve-round burst.

"Take 'em all out Delta Squad!" Boss yelled. They didn't respond, too focused following the order.

A lizard popped up only for a well-aimed shot courtesy of Sev to neutralize him. Boss covered General Jusik as he took on five Seps just as the other clone Sergeant decided to speak with him.

"Delta!" the squad leader of Omega screamed. "Got three more coming to your side!"

"I got them Omega," Fixer calmly stated as a trio of Neimodians passed the gunships nose. He then killed two of them with his rifle before switching to his pistol and killing the third.

Boss then turned his attention back to the General, who know stood above five dead CIS soldiers-_organic_ soldiers.

"Delta Three-Eight, this is Omega Oh-Niner. Six wets down over here, how did you guys do?"

"Eight kills," Boss answered. There was the moan of a dying lizard, only for Scorch to kill it with his sidearm. "Make that nine."

For the next four minutes in silence they sweeped the area, shot the Separatist corpses in the head to make sure they wouldn't get back up and took in the situation.

"Fifteen dead Separatists," said Sergeant Skirata. "On a _Republic_ ship."

"Delta Squad," Advisor suddenly hailed him, "what is the situation?"

Jusik used the opportunity to speak. "Jusik here Advisor. Do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear sir. Go ahead."

The Jedi discreetly sighed before giving a report on the "situation." "We were attacked by Separatists aboard the _Proseuctor_."

"Say again General, sounded like you said 'Separatists.'"

"Advisor, there are Separatists onboard. Repeat, we have Separatists onboard the _Prosecutor_." Jusik was sounding far warier and older than normal. "If it's possible I'd like to speak with General Zey."

"Yes sir! Please standby."

**ME: Why are Separarists onboard the _Proseuctor_? And why are they all organic?**


	4. Chapter 4

**ME: Let's see how things are back at Coruscant.**

**ZEY:**

It had been about a week since Jusik and Tur-Mukan left to investigate the _Prosecutors_ disappearance.

In those five days reports had swarmed the Jedi Master, and Zey was grateful to have Captain Maze as an aide. He would have never been able to get a caf break otherwise.

"General Zey," the ARC trooper said as he entered his office. The Jedi looked up.

"What is it Maze?"

"Sir," the clone answered, "the advisor attached to the Prosecutor task force is attempting to contact you. Top-priority."

"Very well Maze," the older man answered. Tapping his keyboard the holoprojector then displayed the advisor in question.

"Sir, are you receiving?" the clone asked.

"Yes Advisor." What had they discovered? "Go ahead."

"The task force has discovered Separatist forces on the _Prosecutor_. I repeat, we have Separatists onboard the _Prosecutor_."

Oh come on... Zey shook his head.

"Can you put me in touch with them?" he asked.

"Yes sir."

"Then do it Advisor."

BARDAN:

"Jusik," Zey began, "_Separatists_ are onboard the _Prosecutor_?"

Bardan nodded at the hologram. "I killed five myself sir. All organic, special-ops types."

His Master sighed and rubbed his temples before speaking. "We cannot let the CIS gain anything from this ship. Jusik, your primary objective until further notice is the destruction of the _Prosecutors_ data, classified and unclassified. Finding out what the Hell happened is now taking the backseat. Do whatever it takes Bardan."

He nodded. "Yes sir, we'll get it done. Out."

Putting the holoprojector away he beckoned everyone else over. "Alright, here's the plan: Zey wants us to wipe the ships memory banks. Fi, Sev?"

"Yes sir?"

"Stay here and protect Sickos gunship, only way off this ship." Bardan wiped some sweat off his brow. "Everyone else, with me. We get to the bridge and we purge some damn computers."

Etains Padawan Sanya suddenly dropped to her knees, eliciting concern from her Master.

"What's wrong?" Bardan asked, not believing the problems that kept piling up.

**ME: What is wrong?**


End file.
